


Light As A Feather

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: Light as a feather stiff as a board.





	Light As A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> 合志完售po文。由于篇幅问题没有写我最想写的最后一课与老年车。以后补上。

“Sam Winchester住在这里吗？”男人气势汹汹地问。开门的女人警惕地看着他，紧抿的嘴唇吐不出一句他想听的答案。  
她的视线从男人愤怒又疲倦的脸逐渐打量到他那件满是烟草味的皮夹克、被裹在最里层的皱皱巴巴的暗黄法兰绒衬衫、两个沉甸甸的坠着他的双手的行李箱以及一双鞋头沾着泥巴的靴子。  
“你是谁？”她最后问道。  
他看起来像是吃了成吨火药，因为对方慢吞吞的语调瞪了瞪眼，但某个F开头的单词被他做了个口型就吞进肚子里。  
他不耐烦地说：“Dean Winchester，我是Sam的兄弟。”  
女人的眉毛顿时上升隐没入额前的头发里，“你是……Winchester教授的兄弟？”  
“长兄。”  
女人不再为难他，“绕到房子后面，那里有楼梯可以上二楼。”  
Dean短促地点头。他走上楼梯的时候在心中止不住地咒骂，这让他保持在单一的微怒的情感里不会分心去想些别的。这见鬼的木制楼梯和帮派涂鸦，他甚至无需多加思考就能分辨得出那股来自楼上的大麻味。  
在敲门之后等了有差不多一分钟的时间里，他的眉毛像一对发条，随着时间的流逝越拧越紧。  
当他的弟弟，这个高瘦的、像一条披着绛红色浴袍的竹竿似的的老家伙把门打开之后，Dean重重地舒了口气。  
“你得给我配把钥匙。”  
这是Dean对Sam在失去联系的二十来年里说的第一句话。

三天前Sam给Dean打了一通电话。奇妙的是他几乎毫不费力地找到了那张写着Dean电话号码的卡片。他必须眯起眼睛去看那几个晕开的墨水是8还是3、7还是1，并且做好了打错电话或者号码已经变成空号的准备。但第一通电话就被对的人接通了。  
准确的说，接电话的是Dean那家修车行的员工。Sam松了一口气，这给了他一些心理上的缓冲。他简单地说了自己的情况。而这一切的开始要从上一个三天说起。  
Sam在一个学术派对（啥？学术派对？Dean一定会露出那种被派糊脸的表情）中晕了过去，一开始他只是流连于酒精区，打算像往常一样把自己灌醉。在康涅狄格大学内部流传着一种说法，想要在哪里找到理论物理系的教授？就循着那个最高的Winchester老教授的方向走过去就对了。理论物理系的研究员有足够的理由愁苦下去，而Sam，他就是嗜酒罢了。这在他拿到终身教职之后尤为明显。  
但这一次，大家发现Sam不只是醉倒了，五分钟之后校中心医院的救护车来了，一个半小时之后又把他转送到了市区医院。在那里他醒了过来，某种可怕的预感如同乌云阴霾萦绕在病床上方，Sam有生以来第一次意识到，他身体里有一颗枢纽级的螺丝松了。  
这预感立刻灵验了。这一天他被医生问道他身边是否还有别的亲人。  
Sam摇头。他的婚姻由半推半就的荒唐就开始，最终成了一个笑话。他也没有子嗣，朋友和亲近的学生倒是有，但Sam没有说出他们的名字。  
“没事，你可以和我直接说。”  
医生顿时露出同情的表情。她把几个彩色的册子交给Sam，让他先了解情况，这场景让他想到银行的各种眼花缭乱的投资业务，就仿佛他还能有拒绝接受的可能。  
Sam还算冷静。他问了对方一些问题，这是种什么病，会不会有家族遗传率，他平时应该怎么做，需要提前做好什么准备。最后，他问，他还有几年寿命。  
回到家之后，Sam在客厅里坐了很久。墙上的时钟像生命的倒计时。Sam想，时间的流逝该如何被测量？  
然后他抓起电话，手指一圈又一圈地划着号码。他给学校打电话，说自己的病情，又仔细安排好接下来的课程，寻找能接替他的老师。等他挂上电话，时间已经悄悄溜走了两个小时。  
然后他有足够的勇气做出这个决定。他站起来，走到书架前取出封尘的《圣经》，这是在母亲葬礼后他从老宅拿走的。写着一串电话号码的纸条被他在某天夹进书里再也没有翻开过。纸条已经发黄，他把其中的内容在心里默念了三遍。  
当他回过神来的时候他已经拨通了那个电话。

Dean到来的第一天就开始行使名为对Sam的人生指手画脚的权力。他在Sam的三居室环绕一周，一路上因为碰倒的书本骂骂咧咧，最终他回到Sam所在的沙发旁。Sam朝他无声地挑眉。  
那看起来像是“嘿，我们等会去街角买两块泡泡糖如何”，Dean想说他已经老得连镜子都不愿多看一眼，但他来这里不是为了嘲讽他的弟弟。  
“我们得换个地方住。”  
“‘我们’？”  
Dean点头，“我们。”  
“啊……”Sam双手合十规矩地摆在他的膝盖上，“我不同意。”  
“噢，你不同意。”Dean双手抱胸，他甚至还没来得及脱掉外套，就在那里摆出一副兄长的架势了。Sam想，那样也好，至少Dean摔门离去的时候会更方便些。  
但Dean再一次把颤抖的嘴唇里的单词吞进肚子，“你瞧，”他换了个动作，身体的中心从后仰变得笔直，“我已经坐了他妈的快一辈子的飞机，就不能让我洗个热水澡睡上一觉？”  
Sam直视Dean的眼睛，他们的脸上都留下了时间可测量的痕迹，但那双眼睛却没变过，直到一丝近乎错觉的光影从Dean眼中闪过。Sam有些错愕地张了张嘴。过去的Dean可不是这样，要放在二十五年前，他们早就扭打在一起了。  
“好吧，你先去休息。”Sam说这句话的时候从身体里重重地喘出一口气。Dean进浴室的时候扭头看了Sam一眼，那意味着“我们明天再算账”。Sam这才发现自己太过正襟危坐，他双肩因为浴室的水流声而下塌，弯曲的脊背贴上沙发靠背。  
他们甚至都没有一个久别重逢的拥抱，Sam苦笑，他们都说大脑将会是他唯一不会沦陷的领地，而现在他都在想些什么。  
Dean出来之后换上了睡衣，他用男主人的姿态抓着电话，“我还没来得及吃饭，你吃饭了吗？披萨可以吗？”  
Sam摇头，他今晚吃了玉米蔬菜粥，还剩了半锅在冰箱里。Dean的脸因为那个菜名而扭曲了一下。“没关系，事情需要一件件解决。”他说“解决”的时候打了个响指，Sam瑟缩了一下，回过神之后Dean已经替自己点了一份十二寸的火腿披萨。  
“这是你的日常饮食？”Sam问。Dean在冰箱里翻箱倒柜，没找到啤酒之后臭着脸扛了一盒酸奶回来。  
“这是你的日常饮食？”Dean问。两人互相瞪眼，这回是Dean败下阵来，“平时Emma会准备我的三餐。”他想到什么似的扑哧一笑，“以你的标准来衡量的营养均衡。”  
Sam强迫自己不去问那个问题。“……总算有人能让你吃下蔬菜。”  
Dean瞪了他一眼，“至少吃得饱。”  
披萨很快就到了。Dean狼吞虎咽的样子让Sam错以为他刚出狱。极有可能是他女朋友的Emma看到了一定会揪住他的耳朵，她会不会一边叫他大男孩一边伸手擦掉他嘴角的色拉酱？  
“怎么了？”Dean突然抬头。  
Sam不得不咬牙切齿地用拳头抵着胃，“胃溃疡。”老天他是个二十多年都没变的蠢货。  
Dean立刻严肃起来。“药箱在哪里？”Sam丝毫不怀疑这副神情的Dean转身就会披上医生的白大衣。  
“热水就可以了。”Sam说。看Dean在自己的厨房忙碌有种卑鄙的满足感，Sam神经质地告诫自己，那个男人的头发参杂了大半的灰白色（Sam观察到它稍微长了一些），眼角的皱纹像是向后蜿蜒的三岔道。  
“你说什么？”Dean把茶杯递给Sam的时候危险地眯眼。  
“是电视在说话。”Sam无辜地眨眼。  
“你刚才在说我老了？”  
“我不需要自取其辱。”  
Dean哼了一声，他一屁股坐在料理台上，“我去酒吧会有不少于个位数的女孩叫我sugar daddy，争着想和我共舞。”  
“哦，她们只是觉得你好骗罢了。”  
Sam觉得自己说得没错。那个把自己的老年生活描绘得有滋有味的老家伙不到十点就在客卧里打起了呼噜。

独居久了的人不会习惯屋子里突然多了一个人。Sam依稀记得在那些他还能肆无忌惮地从三十英尺的悬崖上跳入水中的年纪里，他曾经和Dean不分彼此，毫无个人空间。闷热的度假小屋只留给孩子们一个窄窄的双人床，Sam的手在床上穿过了Dean的后颈。他还记得床单上有几乎褪色的印花。  
“麦片？”  
惊醒Sam的是桌面和碗底相碰的声音，“Huh？”  
“我替自己煎了鸡蛋。”Dean说，“你也来一个？”  
Sam感觉自己仍在半梦半醒之间。他如同梦游般坐到餐椅上，那句逐客令被锁死在喉咙里，连同鸡蛋和麦片牛奶一同下肚。  
“吃起来像是老妈煮的煎蛋。”他听到自己说，连同自己也吓了一跳。这不是他们会分享的话题。  
Dean从鼻子里发出某种声音，“我有她的秘密菜谱。”  
“真的？！”  
Dean隔着牛奶杯翻了个白眼，“当然不，你不会想知道我烧坏了几口锅。”  
Sam沉默了一会，餐桌上一时只剩下微小的食物咀嚼和吞咽的声音。“呃，我尝试过，但我不知道如何做出蛋黄用叉子戳破又刚好凝固在吐司上的状态。”  
Dean露出一点洋洋自得的笑容，“秘诀其实在面包上。”  
Sam盯着对方嘴角的那点笑容，直到Dean的眼神露出疑惑。他递过餐巾盒，“牛奶渍。”  
Dean擦嘴巴的动作像是对待仇敌。做完这一切他问道，“你什么时候去复查？”  
“复查？”  
“医院之类的，还是说你有家庭医生？”  
Sam查看手机日历，他告诉Dean时间约在三天之后，目前他每两个星期都要去见一次Lachesis医生。  
Dean点点头，把日期输进自己的手机里。“他是最好的？”他问。  
“是她。”  
Dean挑挑眉。“我看过一些资料。”Sam等着他继续说下去，但他似乎只是为了宣布这件事而已。他在Sam的注视下拿起前天的旧报纸，用手抖了抖用来遮住自己的脸。  
三天后Sam被Dean叫醒。Sam拉开房门崩溃地大叫“看在上帝的份上现在才五点半”，而Dean早已穿上了那件十分南部风情的夹克整装待发。  
“早餐。”他轻描淡写地化解了Sam内心的愤怒。他甚至刚脱下印着“快乐果汁熊”的围裙，为此他们买了两罐“纯天然”橙汁（注意这对引号）。此外冰箱还被老虎牌啤酒填满了一半。培根的焦香捕捉了Sam的鼻子。  
“外面天还黑着。”  
“城里人，这个时候我已经喂完鸡了。”  
“你养鸡了？”Sam惊呼。  
“George提议的。”  
“那现在它们怎么办？你雇了别人看管？”  
“有的。”Dean不愿意再多提。  
Sam记得他们以前也养过鸡。哪怕他们的老爸再三提醒Sam不要给即将上餐桌的动物起名字，Sam却还没长大到足以分辨家畜和宠物的区别。当Sam忍不住和餐桌对面的伙计分享这段记忆的时候，Dean也忍不住大笑起来。  
“那是个糟糕的感恩节。爸不得不冒着大雪开车去买超市被抢剩下的冷冻鸡。”  
但Sam记得他们最后仍然杀了Timmy，Dean虽然在餐桌上和Sam站在同一战线，却在晚上偷偷溜到厨房吃掉了盘子里剩下的肉桂卷和鸡肉，回来后在Sam的脑门上印了一个油乎乎的晚安吻。  
“不，没有的事。那绝对是爸买回来的冷冻鸡。我记得那个味道，难吃得像是在啃木头。”  
“那你说Timmy是怎么死的？”  
“傻瓜，第二年它被狐狸叼走了。你为此哭了三天。爸妈还在厨房偷偷说还不如我们自己吃了它呢。”Dean对自己的记忆坚信不疑。  
他们直到上了计程车还在为了童年记忆而拌嘴。Sam不得不承认他十分享受这个过程。因为Dean，老天，他以为自己不会再承认他想念他，他们因为回忆而双眼发光，脸颊通红，几乎有那么一刻，他们像是回到了从前。  
刹车让笑容戛然而止。Dean迈进医院的每一步都带着质疑。Sam尝试说了几句话，得到的只是心不在焉的回应。  
在见到Sam的主治医生医生之后Dean让Sam在外面等着。这种近乎傲慢的态度立刻激怒了Sam。  
“嘿！你以为我几岁了！”  
“我需要先和她聊一聊。”Dean说这句话的时候都没有看Sam的眼睛。  
“请问有什么是我不能听的吗？我的哥哥？”Sam咬牙切齿地问。  
“我不是……我只是……”  
“比如说你觉得我会不知道我还有多久能活吗？”Sam突然冷笑，他知道如何激怒Dean，哪怕他原本并不是这个意思。“三年？两年？你以为你能照顾得了我？你上地铁都有人给你让座。”  
Dean站起身，除了惨白的脸色之外他看起来出奇的平静。“我很抱歉……”他朝Lachesis医生的方向嘟哝了一句，走出门之前身体用力撞了Sam一下。  
“……那是我的哥哥。”Sam无力地笑了笑。  
“他关心你。”Lachesis医生说。  
“啊，他总自以为关心我，对我的生活指指点点，我的大学，我的婚姻，我的主治医生……”Sam突然笑了一声，“哈，我的婚姻。”  
“虽然我不是心理医生。”Lachesis医生替Sam倒了一杯水。五分钟之后Dean回来了。Sam发现他的眼睛红红的，像是站在迎风口被风吹了整整五分钟。  
“好吧，我们开始吧。”Dean说，他没有去看Sam，“我想知道这是什么病，我确实查过一些资料，也知道某些患病的名人，但我想要得到更具体的答复，关于我弟弟现在……以及我能够做些什么。”  
Lachesis医生开始说的时候，Dean从夹克的内袋里掏出眼镜戴上，不知为何这个动作刺痛了Sam。

Dean这次“收获颇丰”，Sam从不知道Dean也会随身揣一本笔记本。他不停问Lachesis医生“为什么”，又不停在本子上记下了许多关键词，比如说多基因性（multigenic）、运动神经元（motor neuron）、延髓质（medulla）、岐化酶（dismutase）等等等等。他反复检查拼写错误，不断把笔记本拿远了眯着眼瞧，他未必真的能懂那些单词的意思，但他努力攻克它就像攻克一个难关，好比高等数学或者Wii。  
Dean低头的时候像在哄一个四岁的孩子。他突然让计程车停下，Sam以为他攥在裤缝边的拳头终于把怒气蓄到定点，但Dean只是对着一片不是Sam的空气问，“你想不想去吃个甜筒？”  
为什么不呢？Sam和Dean分别下车，在那个冰淇淋车前停下来，Dean不顾潜在的风险替自己加了许多巧克力彩屑，而Sam选择了三个椰子口味的冰淇淋球。  
“你确定你可以再走一段路吗？”Dean问。  
“别大惊小怪，你以为你现在已经是一个护理专家了吗？”Sam一边说一边感受冰凉在自己舌尖缓慢融化的鲜活感。有个瞬间他想，这种感觉是否某一天会成为奢侈。  
Dean翻了个白眼，迎接他们的是一个狭长的上坡。一群小孩不断推着脚踏车冲上顶点，吵吵闹闹地骑着脚踏车俯冲下去。  
“小鬼头。”Dean笑骂道，他的目光追随着他们，眼里闪过伶俐淘气的光芒。  
Sam想问他为什么没有生个孩子，但他知道这不会是一个愉快的话题。此时此刻，他希望他的老膝盖能支撑他与他的哥哥一同爬完这个坡。走到半路他选择嘲笑Dean衬衫前的冰淇淋渍。  
路过一家杂货店的时候Dean走了进去，再出来的时候他手里多了一个弹力球，红色的，会触地反弹的那种。Sam只当对方玩性大发。  
只是Sam没想到它会是一个治疗工具。当这一天他想要在沙发上翻阅那本《夜行记》的时候，他听到Dean在某个远处大叫“Sam！接住”。  
Sam甚至还没反应过来就和他的手工台灯告了别。  
“认真的？！”Sam大吼大叫，而Dean只是吐吐舌头耸耸肩。  
“Oops.”  
当Dean依次打碎了Sam的花瓶和马克杯之后，Sam不得不怀疑Dean只是在借此清理掉这个房子里他看不顺眼的东西。  
但当Sam逐渐提高警惕之后，Dean没有再得逞过。有一次他买了一对品味称之为可笑的马克杯。当它们摆在洗手池里（大多数）或者被擦拭干净紧挨着放在一边（极少数）的时候，Sam努力不让自己去想它们背后的隐喻。

Ayesha太太是Sam出乎意料的访客。她住在Sam楼下，同时也是他的房东。她似乎专门挑了Dean出门的时间来敲门。Sam以为Dean像之前几次一样忘了拿钱包，一边惯例地嘲讽一边拉开门。  
“教授？”Ayesha女士在门外不安地微笑。  
“我只是以为，”Sam打了个手势，“抱歉，我以为是Dean，他是我哥哥。”  
“噢，我见过他……”她不安地整理头巾，在Sam的目光下有些窘迫地开口，“事实上我来也是专门为了他。”  
“他现在不在家，不过我想再有半小时他就会回来了。”  
“不不不……我不是这个意思。我住在楼下，这些日子总是听到你们这里有摔坏东西的声音。我有些担心……”她涨红了脸，不知道该怎么说下去。  
“天啊，我很抱歉打扰到你们休息。我会和他说的。”  
“不……我的意思是，之前租房合同里明确写过二楼只供你一个人使用。我知道他是你的家人，如果你不好开口的话，我可以替你……你明白的。”  
Sam惊讶地张大嘴，随后忍不住大笑起来，“谢谢你的好意，但是没必要。如果需要的话我会多付一笔租金，你看这样可以吗？”  
那位太太的脸更加红了。“你千万不要这样说，没有必要的，我当然不介意你的家人和你同住，如果他们能够照顾你的话。事实上我们都关心你，只是他……你的哥哥未必能照顾得了你。”  
Sam摇头，“他在堪萨斯老家有农场和工作。虽然我们还没具体聊过，但他不会在这里长住的。”  
Ayesha太太凝视Sam，那眼神称得上怜爱，“你需要有人照顾你，应该是年轻力壮、有经验的人，而不是年纪比你还大的老人。”  
Dean回来的时候注意到有访客来过。他像巡视领地一样在厨房里绕了一圈，注意到Sam甚至为对方泡了茶。  
“谁来过？”  
“你又发现什么了，Sherlock？”Sam好笑地反问，“你看起里像个多疑的妻子。”他立刻后悔说这句话了。但Dean似乎对此无动于衷而只在乎得到他想要的答案。  
“哈哈，很好笑。是不是楼下的那个女人？”Dean双手抱胸地问，“我早就和她说过我们不会在这里久住，她太自以为是了。”  
“什么……”Sam直起身子，“你和她说过什么？”  
“噢。”Dean撇撇嘴，“我们之前谈过这个问题。”  
“不，Dean，那不是‘谈过’，那只是你突然闯进我家，然后命令我接受这个结果，而我拒绝。”Sam重重地合上手里的书。  
“你们没有签过明年的合约。我不觉得这里的环境适合你的病情，等到你……”  
这一切让Sam忍无可忍。“是你在这里才时时刻刻提醒我有病！”他想过Dean会摔门离去。而事实上Dean只是一步步逼近Sam。  
“否认、愤怒、讨价还价、抑郁、接受，你现在到哪个阶段？尽管发泄出来，来啊，还有什么不满，你说出来啊。”长达五秒的沉默后Dean朝Sam冷笑，“是的，我他妈也有读书。”  
Sam的大脑一片空白。他猛地站起来，因为距离Dean太近又一屁股坐回沙发上。他的双手颓然地放在大腿上，“……我恨你。”  
Dean呛咳了一声，坐到了沙发的另一边。“Yeah，我也不指望你爱我。”他猛地顿住了，像生生咽下一枚休止符。  
“你和……Jess还有联系吗？”Dean突然问。  
Sam的胸腔发出一阵类似笑声的动静，“我以为你这辈子都不会问出口。”  
Dean翻个了白眼。“我以为我会死在你前面。”  
Sam再一次暗自吃惊了。同时他也难得风趣了一把，“这还不一定呢。”  
“Bitch.”Dean暗骂了一句。然后不知道谁先开始笑。  
“你几岁了？”Sam一边笑一边摇头。“听实话？”  
“我当然知道我自己几岁了，混蛋。”  
“我是指Jess。”  
“是啊……”  
“离婚第二年我就和她断了联系。后来听说她嫁给了一个房地产商人，还有了两个孩子。就这样。”  
Dean偷偷端详Sam的脸色，“我只是以为……你爱她。”  
“你当时知道我爱的是谁。”Sam听到自己大声说。他被自己吓了一大跳，手指尖都在不受控制的发抖。他想，这句话他总算说出来了。  
Dean张了张嘴，他突然站起来，“我想我好像突然忘记……买酸奶，我得去……是的，我得再出去一趟。”然后如Sam所料地落荒而逃。  
Sam深深地吸入一口氧气，感受它充盈了整个胸腔。然后他缓慢地、如释重负地缓缓吐出。直到Dean甩门的前一刻，他甚至都不敢大口呼吸。

Sam每周四次的有氧和力量训练。只要不喝醉的话，他规律得就像个机器人。  
生病之后，Sam暂停了他的运动步调。而现在，他决定要从游泳开始，这也是医生给他的建议，水中的浮力会让Sam的肌肉在保持运动的同时不会太过疲惫。Dean从超市回来，除了酸奶之外，还买了两条保守款式的泳裤，侧边的两块布料上是竖排的LOGO字母和椰树与太阳——Sam对他的品味撇了撇嘴，看起来他也没得挑。  
Dean开始大谈游泳的好处，甚至去室内泳池办了一张家庭年卡。Sam怀疑他把泳池外张贴的注意事项都背了个遍。他在紧张。Sam心想，注意到兄长的手反复抠弄那条泳裤的标签。某种第一次掌控主动权的隐秘快乐刷过Sam有些疲倦的身体。他微微半拢上眼睛。  
“你哪里不舒服？”Dean立刻注意到了。  
“没事……我只是有些累了。”Sam含混地开口。他以享受的姿态享受Dean的小心翼翼，他扶着Sam的后背让他慢慢躺在沙发上，一个松软的羽绒靠垫被塞在颈后。  
“你需要多注意休息。”Dean严肃地说。他最后替Sam盖上薄毯，“有任何不舒服，哪怕只是一点晕眩或者无力，我都需要你告诉我。”  
Sam的手往茶几上伸，“可我还有一点没读完。”Dean在半空中截住了他的手。  
“别想了。”他一边说一边把那个倒扣着摊开的硬皮书移动到更远的地方。  
Sam大大地叹气，脑袋重新躺回软垫上，他其实也并不是特别想看那本书。“暴君。”他说，也不是真的想指责他哥。  
Dean挑眉，“我就是。现在小公主可以闭眼休息了吗？”他勾起一边嘴角，熟悉又陌生的Dean重新回到Sam面前，无需年龄限制的，他那种独特的带刺的柔软，只为特殊的人悄悄展开一个角的性感。  
“我爱你，Dean。”Sam闭上眼睛，他忍不住，老天，他怎么可能忍住。奇异的是，说过一次之后，这句话似乎不再是难以启齿的禁忌。“我真爱你。”  
Dean握住他手腕的手指紧了紧。他把Sam的手塞进温暖的薄毯里，直起身子离开沙发。Sam翻个了身，把脸埋进软垫里。  
第二天是个大晴天。吃过午饭后Dean迫不及待地关掉了电视机，鉴于那可能是整间房子里Dean唯一喜欢的物件，Sam发现对于游泳这件事Dean似乎比自己还要兴致勃勃。  
他们叫了辆计程车，一路开到上城区。初秋的天气有点凉意，即使是太阳也不温不火的。Dean换上泳裤，嘴上骂骂咧咧地诅咒康涅狄格的天气，又拉扯对他而言有些紧的布料，拒绝对Sam承认那都是不健康饮食的功劳。  
“感觉不对了一定要和我说。”Dean再一次提醒道，然后转身跳入泳池。温暖的水流没过他的头顶，他窜出来，抹了把脸朝Sam咧嘴笑。  
“下来啊小姑娘。”  
Sam一瞬间以为自己回到了二十年前、三十年前甚至四、五十年前。他表面上不急不缓地做着热身，等他下水的时候Dean已经游了一个来回。  
“还好吧？”Dean捏了捏Sam手臂上的肌肉，“那就开始吧，让我看看你的能力。”他说完就抢跑地一蹬腿窜了出去。  
Sam呛了口水。蓝色的泳池里Dean就像一条强壮的鱼，在Sam面前划出一片白色的屏障。Sam闭上眼，感受自己的每一寸皮肤被水流包裹，水流推挤他，他划开水流，他的身体漂浮着、向前推进，他感受前所未有的强大。  
“还不错。”Dean在三个来回之后喘着气靠在泳池边，伸手拉住突起的扶手。Sam抹了把脸游到他跟前。  
“……你也不赖。”他胸膛起伏，满脸红晕，心脏像是一颗即将引爆的炸药。Dean和他一样。有那么一个瞬间，也许就是他们走出泳池躺在躺椅上享受一杯柠檬汁的瞬间，Sam忘了自己还生着病，死神理应享受午后的悠闲而忘掉他的名字。  
“你还记不记得……以前……我们一起游泳那次……”Dean是打破沉默的那个。  
Sam懒洋洋地应了一声，“嗯？你说的是哪一次？”  
“有那么多次吗？”Dean长长地呼出一口气，“老天，都已经过了那么久了……”  
云从窗户飘过，窗口焊接的栅栏将它们一寸寸隔开，Sam和Dean的眼睛追随着它们，却不去留恋追逐它们飘走的影子。

Sam的第一个学生访客发生在他从浴室摔倒之后。Dean的脸好几天沉得像刚从炼狱里爬出来一样。尽管Sam反复强调那次意外完全因为脚滑。但医院最新的检查报告却让Dean不得不接受一个事实：他必须习惯这种病情的发展。至少，他不能、也不允许自己做第一个崩溃的人。  
Sam和Dean同时忽略了配置拐杖的提议。  
回来的路上他们遇到了Sam的熟人。当时Dean手里装苹果的纸袋破了个洞，他一边扶着Sam一边费力在路人的帮助下捡起那些磕青的水果。Jack就是其中一个好心人。  
“Winchester教授！”Jack大叫，眼神中流露出激动、怀念、同情和伤感。  
“噢，Jack是吗？”  
“你还记得我！”  
Sam露出微笑，“这才过了两个月。身体不好了，脑子可没毛病。况且把班里真正喜欢上课的少数几个学生都记住可没那么难。”  
Dean忍不住揶揄，“我以为你该是明星教师的。”  
“嗯，也许和你想象得有点差别……”  
Jack说：“大家都很想念你，Winchester教授，新来的代课老师……我不想讲老师的坏话，但他修辞学的思维脉络混乱得一塌糊涂……不少同学都退课了。”  
Sam不赞同地摇头，“就当是你对我的恭维了。我的变故给大家添了很多麻烦，我原本想坚持完这个学期，但我的医生不建议我这样做……况且……”他看了眼Dean，他有个比主治医生还要棘手的看护。Dean完全明白Sam要表达的意思，他得意地挑了挑眉，对自己的工作成果表示非常满意。  
Jack把目光移到Dean身上，“这位是……”  
“我是他的哥哥。Dean，我负责照顾Wincheser教授的日常生活。”Dean和Jack握手的力度十分有劲。  
“要不我送你们回去？”Jack小心翼翼地询问，“我的车就停在路口。”  
Dean抱紧手中的纸袋，他仍在犹豫，但手中不断下坠的重量让他最终松了口。“谢谢你。”他放弃地将苹果递到Jack伸过来的手之中，瞧着年轻人不费力气地将它单手揽入怀中，“你可帮了我们大忙。”  
Jack笑着说没什么。一路上Sam向Jack打听了不少学院里的事。他最终感慨地叹息，却什么都没说出口。他眼前仿佛出现那一大片绿色的草坪，那家他总去坐上一个下午的咖啡厅，那隐没在主街里的六层高的教学楼，却最终回到现实中窄巷里的家门。  
Jack临走前留下了自己的电话号码。他恳切地想要帮助他们，在他眼里他们就是两个相依为命的可怜老头，老天，Dean甚至一开始还想和他较劲呢。Sam一边觉得荒谬一边想要大笑。  
“你想要回学校看看？”Dean突然问，他在长时间的沉默中猜到了什么。  
“……不了。”Sam回答，他移开视线，让自己看起来漫不经心并且毫不在意，如果他嘴角的笑意并非如此苦涩，那会更具有说服力。“如刚才所说，我不是什么明星教师。我甚至还行走在酗酒的边缘。回去被那种目光看待，这并不是什么好受的事。”  
“什么目光？”Dean如临大敌地蹙眉。  
“那种……”Sam不舒服地动了动肩膀，“同情的。该死，好像我已经不行了，我两个月前在学术派对上跳舞，半年前跑下了校区马拉松……”  
“等等……学术派对？”Dean打断Sam的话，一脸的困惑，“是那种国际象棋扭扭乐和疯狂拼字大赛的派对？”再说一次，Sam太了解他的哥哥了。  
“重点不是这个……”  
Dean再一次叫停，“我知道你需要时间去适应。我们都是。”  
Sam抽抽鼻子，“……是的。我需要时间。但我不知道还有多少时间。”  
“别这么说。”Dean坐在Sam身边，他把手搭在Sam的肩膀上，却不敢太用力仿佛他的弟弟是个易碎品。这不是他习惯的角色，但正如他方才所说，他们需要适应。  
好半天Sam才说话。  
“Dean，每天早上起来我都会害怕。我以为我不会，但我该死的怕得要死。”  
“嘿……你还有我呢。”  
“我怕我感觉不到我的脚趾，紧接着是膝盖，再然后是大腿、腰部，胸部，我会成为一个痛苦的废人。”  
Sam不知道自己什么时候被Dean抱进怀里。他的脸皱缩在一起，全身发抖，他埋进Dean的肩头，不一会Dean的衣服就湿了一块。  
“我好害怕啊。为什么是我。Dean，是不是上帝在惩罚我……”  
“上帝啊……”Dean埋在Sam柔软头发里，发出一声巨大的哽咽，他环住他的弟弟，用前所未有的力度，Sam可以直接尝到对方体内的痛苦一点不比自己少。  
“哥哥在这里呢，Sammy。”他在他耳边呢喃，“哥哥在这里呢。”像很小的时候，Sam钻进他怀里害怕黑夜，Sam拿到第一份大学回复信，Sam第一次败诉、母亲的葬礼、Sam的婚礼前夕。“哥哥在这里呢。”  
他们互相拥抱着直到病后的第一次崩溃逐渐平息。Dean想着他们的往事，那些从年幼到年少直至成熟的Sam的脸，然后他稍微推开Sam，现在的Sam出现在他面前，眼睛红肿，嘴巴微微往下瘪，这在Dean眼中和几十年前的没什么区别。  
“我很抱歉……”Sam一边结结巴巴地将自己推离那个怀抱一边扭身去找抽纸。Dean再次蹲下身去捡那些掉在地上滚得到处都是的苹果。  
“有些都不能要了。”Dean小声抱怨，再一次打破一些不该存在的安静，“我想要新鲜的苹果做苹果派。”  
“你可以把它们榨成汁。”Sam提议。  
Dean点点头，“甚至还有点哲理。”他当即就这样做了。

“所以，你准备怎么过感恩节？”这天Dean突然开口问，他正在日历和便利贴上写写画画，涂着Sam看不懂的记号。偶尔他会去听几个背着Sam交谈的电话，然后第二天以出去“逛逛”为借口消失个一、两个小时。Sam顺其发展，不作更多的干涉。  
被提问的Sam认真想了想，“过去我都会去同事家一起过感恩节。但今年比较特殊……不是说我没有收到他们的邀请，但……”他没再说下去，“你呢？你平时怎么过？”  
“往常都是Emma负责感恩节大餐，我们通常会去抢购一只肥美的火鸡，毕竟车行那么多张嘴巴嗷嗷待哺。”  
Sam眨了眨眼，“那……你要飞回堪萨斯过感恩节吗？”  
Dean给了他一个“别傻了”的白眼，“我家人就在这里。”他把最表面的那张便利贴撕下来递给Sam，丝毫不给Sam时间去反刍刚才那句话。“感恩节清单，我想两个人吃的话不需要太隆重。”  
Sam来回看了三次便利贴的正反面，“这叫‘不需要太隆重’？！”他抢过自来水笔把清单删减了一半，“我可不想过后去医院。”  
尽管再多不满，Dean最终听从了Sam的，同时竭尽全力地保留了培根土豆泥和南瓜派。他对食物和家庭的记忆完全就停留在八十年代，那会Sam正在长身体，妈妈总说他壮得像头小牛，刚吃完晚饭过一会又会叫饿。他自己和Sam比起来也是不遑多让。而因为晚上贪嘴多吃了半碗爆米花导致的胃胀气又把Dean拉回现实——这让他愁眉苦脸又无可奈何，倒不是说他就此认输了。  
感恩节当天Dean拒绝了Sam的帮忙，他现在在厨房完完全全就是一副主人的架势。Dean想要照顾好Sam，因此他格外注意烤鸡的温度，梅子酱也是尝了又尝。  
此时此刻，再吸引人的文章也无法夺回Sam的注意力了，他坐在沙发上频频往厨房瞥去。Dean不该是这个样子，带着围裙，熟练地使用温度计测量每一道菜的表面，把整个屋子弄得看起来像是个家。  
Sam最后还是帮了点忙。他把成沓书搬走后，Dean才知道靠近窗户的位置摆放着一张餐桌。“没有我你可怎么办啊？”他轻描淡写地嘲笑Sam，一边替两人点上蜡烛。  
“烛光晚餐？”Sam朝对面的Dean挑眉。  
“告诉我这里没有烟雾报警器。”  
“你想得真周到。”Sam的讽刺换来了他哥哥幼稚的挤眉弄眼。  
Sam细细品尝食物，他知道他说出来的话他哥肯定会说他煽情，他能感受到自己被爱包围甚至别无所求。他开始喝酒，一口气喝光了手边的玻璃杯。  
“嘿，悠着点，这才刚开始。”  
“我太高兴了Dean，你不知道我有多高兴。”他好久没有碰酒精。他大概和Dean说过他对酒精的着迷程度，以一种玩笑的口吻。Dean不会知道他曾经被校委会强制戒酒，他的左手手指长时间绑着互助会发放的橡胶圈，一旦想喝了就拉起橡胶圈用弹回去的疼痛惩罚自己。  
Sam又喝了一杯。  
Dean不会知道他不得不酗酒，他身边曾经躺着一个女人，她美好得像是个陌生人，她是如此真挚地关心着Sam，以至于Sam都不忍心在她身边自杀，在那些痛苦的深夜里——他不该想起Jessica，这让他感到内疚排山倒海地淹没了他，不得不用更多酒精强压下去。  
“怎么样？大厨需要一点正面的评价。”  
“你一定会变魔法吧。”Sam惊叹，声音比平时要更高亢，“所有的、所有的这些都太好吃了！”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，手中的玻璃杯越过餐桌的中线和Dean的碰在一起。Sam仰头一饮而尽。  
“最主要的是，”他脸上露出一个松弛的微笑，“你回来了，Dean，谢谢你。”  
Dean的脸在烛光的背后有些模糊，“你知道的，任何时候，只要你需要我我都会过来。”  
Sam用力摇头，他不是这个意思。“我是说，你回来了。Dean，不要告诉我你忘记了。”他身体向前倾，双手用力抓住桌布，“我能够感觉得到。”  
Dean倒抽了一口气，“你才喝了多少啊，你醉了Sammy。见鬼，我不该买葡萄酒的，老弟，我对你还是太放心了。”  
“我没醉。”Sam瞪眼，用勺子和土豆泥做搏斗，当把一勺食物准确地放进口中的时候，他发出一声享受的叹息。  
“是的，酒鬼经常这样说。”  
“这是个悖论，Dean。我不会去和你争论这个问题。”  
“因为你总说不过我。”  
“因为我总说不过你。”  
Dean摇头轻笑，喝醉就喝醉吧。他们已经很久没有这样的放松时刻。自从Sam生病以来，Dean便以强硬的态度闯入Sam的人生跑道，拖着他让他跑起来——但话又说回来，即使没有Dean，Sam过得也不会比现在差。也许平行世界里的Sam正接受着同事夫妻的热情款待呢。Dean心里比谁都清楚，他是为了自己。  
“说点家庭话题吧。”Sam开口。  
“什么？”  
“感恩节不应该以家庭为中心吗？”  
这说得十分有道理。Dean问：“你想听什么？”  
“你总在问我的事，也说说你的。”  
“我在你面前就像白纸那样坦白。”Dean说，“你已经知道我在老家开了一间修车行，生意不好不坏，以前的农场租出去了。”  
“你还养鸡。”  
“啊，对，我还养鸡。欸，那只是养着玩的罢了，你不指望它能带来多少回报。除此之外，你知道小镇上的生活，五十年不变，钓钓鱼，打打桥牌和桌球，晚上去酒吧喝点酒。你知道的。”  
“我知道的。”Sam重复。但他对此并不满意。“那……还有……感情方面的呢？”他握紧酒杯，随意的语气假装得十分失败。  
“噢，嗯，感情方面。”Dean不自然地挪了挪屁股。  
“你和那个Emma……”  
Dean大笑，“我和她？老天，不，这不可能。她待我如亲人。”  
Sam乘胜追击，他知道一旦错过这个点他将再也没勇气问出口，“那别的呢？那些你和我炫耀的艳遇？C'mon，别告诉我你再也没……”  
“是啊，自从你结婚之后我再也没和谁有过正式的关系。”Dean说完也一口喝完了杯子里的酒。他们俩就像对着干似的隔着桌子彼此瞪视。“怎么？这就是你想要的答案吗？”  
“是的。”Sam狠狠地说，突出的眼睛瞪着Dean。  
Dean不知道说什么好。“哇噢。”他是第一个认输的人，“看来你醉得不清。”  
“是的，我是醉了，因为这样我们才能不再做胆小鬼。”Sam大声说。  
太棒了。  
Sam心里有个这样的声音在嘶吼，你早该这样说了。看看你哥哥脸上的表情，你彻彻底底地撕开了他的伪装。这句话你早该在二十多年前就这样对他说。你猜怎么着？你因此而浪费了整整二十多年……二十三？二十四？二十五！整整二十五年！  
操。  
Sam问：“为什么要让我去结婚？我们那个时候……我们明明……明明我们俩过得就很好。”  
Dean重重地叹气，把脸埋进掌心。  
“别这样。Sam。”  
“说吧，就当是怜悯我……妈的告诉我你在想什么！”  
“……老妈知道我们的事。”Dean含混地声音飘荡在餐桌上方，“她临死前和我单独谈话了，内容你猜得到。”  
Sam没反应过来，他一下子懵了。他想过许多种原因，Dean是否厌倦他了，又是否爱上了别人，诚然他们从未有过一次正经的谈话提及两人的关系，但他以为那早已是心照不宣的默许。  
他们当时在LA，Sam在律所颇有成绩，最好的时候，甚至能和Dean一同参加当时NBA球星和当红明星的派对。他们用年薪的二十分之一租着一幢蓝色老宅，得过奖的编剧曾在里面写下最后的剧本然后自杀。谁在意呢？不过是给他们更多放纵的借口罢了。他们彻夜狂欢，LA的黑夜即是白昼，他们在派对上饮酒，亲吻别的男人女人只为了更多刺激，但最后Dean总会回到Sam的怀里，没人或者有人的角落他们激烈地亲热，Dean用屁股狠狠地操着Sam的阴茎。  
也有温馨的时候，他们会一起看电影打游戏，做爱或者什么都不做也好。Sam以为就这样了。他们说爱或者不说爱，又有什么关系呢？  
他找不到那个答案。  
Dean只是在某一天的晚上像现在这样坐在餐桌前，像宣布今晚吃什么似的宣布他们的关系结束了，他甚至还收拾好了行李。  
但他从未想过答案会是这个。“可……我不懂，你当时没告诉我……”  
“……说了也改变不了什么。”Dean抬起头。这么短的时间里他已经将所有情绪都收拾好了。他站起来，面对餐盘里的残羹冷炙他有一瞬间的束手无策，“我想我们都吃饱了？”  
Sam意识模糊地点头，他似没醒过来，意识仍浮沉在过去的回忆里。他还年轻，意气风发，Dean和他说了原因，他会抱住他的哥哥不让他退缩。然后他又回到现实。Dean打碎了一个盘子。  
Sam恍惚地站起来帮忙。伴随着最后Dean吹灭蜡烛的动作，两人无声地结束了感恩节的庆祝。  
“Dean。”黑暗中Sam叫住Dean拐去客房的脚步，“等等……”  
Dean不可能对背后凌乱的声响无动于衷。他快步走到跪在地板上的Sam面前，“怎么了？突然没力气了吗？”  
Sam的膝盖生疼，但那都是值得的。他抓住Dean的手腕，“你还爱我，是吗？”  
Dean的身体在黑暗中僵住了。“我已经老了Sam……”  
“上帝啊，我都快要死了。”  
“我说过下次你再这样说我会揍你……”Dean的话没说完，他感受到一只嘴唇贴上了他的，只是一瞬间，干燥得像从未发生过一样。  
“感恩节快乐，Dean。”  
Dean的叹息像温柔的夜，他摸索Sam的颧骨，“我不该让你喝那么多酒的是不是？”  
Sam傻笑地点点头。酒精让他回到过去。他还年轻，意气风发。

Dean的手机开始震动，是那种持续性的蜂鸣。Sam很难不去注意它，在他的手指就快要触碰到它的时候，Dean先他一步拿起手机，看了Sam一眼然后走出门外。  
“你好……是的……我是……”  
木门掩住了其余的声音。  
Dean重新回来的时候，Sam摆出一副“我完全不好奇”的神情。但Dean也就真的没解释什么。这让Sam不得不在长达五分钟的无效暗示后开口询问。  
“刚才是谁来电？”  
“嗯……一个客户。”Dean的注意力全被电视机夺走了。  
“你为什么出去接电话？”  
“电视机太吵了，而且你没发现起居室的信号一直不太好……好了，现在让你的哥哥消停会。”  
Sam看着Dean过于专注的脸，内心笃定对方一定有什么事瞒着自己。自从过了那一晚，咳，他们交换了一个不含唾液的吻，你要非把它理解成亲情也无可厚非，但一切都不同了。Sam说不上来，他们没有更出格的举动，这是因为原本他们就很亲密，无需再重新回到别扭的适应期。Dean在他身边更放松，他也是。那枷锁仍在，却彼此分担了一些重量。  
但现在，某种惴惴不安的心情又回来了。  
在Sam的噩梦里，Dean总是一副面无表情的模样，他和Sam告别完就走，而Sam动也动不了。他从梦中惊醒，总是要喘好半天才能找到重返现实的感觉。  
Sam决定有所行动而非等待噩耗降临。想要查出Dean的秘密无需劳烦康涅狄格任何一个私家侦探。只需牢记Dean手机里的那串电话号码就足够了——Sam尤其注意他们频繁的通话记录。  
他在拨通电话的时候仍为这个隐秘的犯罪而感到愧疚。他不是这样的人。但……但……不！他应该挂断电话而对Dean多点信任，但就在此刻——  
“嗨！这里是Coldwell房产中介公司，我是你最好的选择Soph……”  
Sam把电话挂断了。

Dean回来的时候Sam的怒意已经到达了一个高峰。“认真的？”  
“什么？”Dean一脸无辜，这几乎都要骗到Sam了。  
“你永远都是这样是不是？”Sam问，“一如既往地决定好了我的未来，”他的声音变得沙哑刺耳，旧日里酿的苦酒梗在喉头，“等某一天我不能动的时候你大可以用轮椅把我直接推进‘新家’去？”  
“怎么……”Dean结巴了一下，“我没有……我只是去随便看看，我是说，你瞧，我们中总有一个人要务实一些，这里并不适合你，无论你对它多有感情。”  
“……你用什么钱买房子？”  
“我有了解过的，”Dean的手在牛仔裤的边缝上蹭了蹭，“我算过，如果我卖了修车行，还有农场那边……”  
Sam听不下去了。“你说什么？!”  
Dean看着他弟弟苍白的、棱角分明的脸，他的眼睛瞪得很大，嘴唇颤抖着却说不出更多的话。Dean从未见过这样的Sam，“听着，Sammy……”  
“Don't.”Sam的话像一柄利剑刺中了Dean，他退后半步躲过Dean伸过来的手，“我一直没有问你什么时候离开，是因为我想着有一天你会主动和我说你买了下个星期的机票。但我没想过你会一直留下来，我也没想过要打乱你原本的生活。”他说的不完全是真话，却也不完全在说谎。  
“这他妈是什么意思？！”Dean逼近一步，“你觉得我会扔下你一走了之？！”  
Sam没有说话，但他的眼神表现得明明白白：你当年就是这样做的。  
Dean瑟缩了一下，他看起来突然苍老得像是真正符合他的实际年龄了。那个话题仍是一道无法治愈的伤痕，深深地堑在Dean和Sam之间。  
“……我不会离开。”Dean最终说，然后他的嘴巴就紧紧抿住了。  
Sam没有等到他期望的答案——他还能期许什么呢，他的怒火像被突然松手的胀满的气球，他跌坐在沙发上，“我给你订了明天的机票。”  
“机票？！”  
“是的。”  
“退了。”  
“你该离开了。”  
“闭嘴！”打住！Dean猛地顿住，想在心里默数十声似的停顿了片刻，然后他深深地吸了口气，他已经不太像以前那样爆脾气了，对待Sam这样的行为也只是用“别闹了”的哄小孩口吻来说话。“……你觉得你可以照顾好自己吗？”  
“你不在的时候我也不觉得怎么样，你来了之后，”Sam注视着Dean的表情，“我不觉得你有帮上什么忙。”  
一声重重的甩门声是他得到的所有答复。还是那句，Sam永远知道如何激怒Dean。  
房间门再次被打开。  
“好好想想，Sam，”Dean从外套口袋里掏出了一张被反复折叠的纸片，“我总是在想如何和你开口说。我喜欢这个，它在郊区所以不会贵得吓人，你看到院子里的枫树和苹果树了吗？它甚至有一个和老家一样的倾斜的红屋顶。我想，我想让我们住进去。想象一下那个画面。”  
门再次关上。Sam让自己不去碰那张被按在茶几上的纸片。他听到来自Dean住的客房里传来的窸窸窣窣的声音。他想Dean是在打包行李。  
Dean再次出现在Sam面前的时候穿上了他来时的夹克，活像一个仍然能套住撒野公牛的神气牛仔。  
“别忘了你的护照。”Sam说，他心想，去你该去的地方，吃Emma亲手喂给你的派或者赶你的养殖鸡去。  
大门在他面前合上了。

Dean在晚上十点的时候接到了来自医院的电话。Sam摔倒了，脑震荡，幸运的是没摔断骨头。Dean是他们打的第一个电话。  
“再说一次地址，我现在就过去。”  
Dean觉得自己疯了。嘴里的油腻感让他感觉想吐。接到电话的瞬间他经历了一次精神上的天旋地转，在汉堡王工作的年轻人走到他面前再三确定他没事。  
“我不需要救护车。”Dean嘟哝，甩开背后那些关注的眼神离开餐厅，没跑几步他开始喘气，不得不用手肘撑着膝盖拦下计程车。去他的飞机票。他压根没想过离开Sam超过一英里。从家门口出来之后他便坐在汉堡王餐厅里听他再也叫不出名字的流行曲。  
他不是不明白Sam的暗示，有时候他想，兜兜转转一辈子，就这样也不错。后悔什么的等死后下地狱再说。但临门一脚他又退缩了。一如他那么多年来给自己的借口——  
等明年圣诞节的时候再去联系他吧。  
或许复活节兔子是个不错的开场白？  
还是等他生日的时候吧。  
见鬼的他以为自己还有大把时间来蹉跎，他是个糟糕透顶的混蛋，这一切都是对他个人的惩罚，却要由Sam替他承担。  
下了计程车Dean直奔医院二楼。Sam已经醒了，在进一步的检查结果出来之前他还不能出院。看到Dean冲进来的时候他吃了一惊，甚至还像小孩似的揉了揉眼。  
“是的闭嘴我还没走！”他扑上去，也像个小孩似的一把抱住Sam，不管这是在公共病房或者别的哪里，Sam，他的弟弟，老天，只有这样狠狠地抱紧他，他才能从灭顶的懊悔中稍微喘口气。“我已经不年轻了，我不会再像以前那样轻易被气走了。”  
Sam挣扎了一下。他们在别人眼里就像两个疯疯癫癫的拥抱/扭打在一起的老头子。最后Dean终于松开了Sam。  
“……你衣服上都是什么味？”Sam问。  
“炸鸡条。”Dean瞪了Sam一眼，“我猜你接下来想问我吃了什么。为了让你放心，我严守着不健康的死线。”  
“我以为你走了。”Sam答非所问，他有脑震荡，就像疼痛版本的宿醉，他有绝对的理由说出心里所想的，“我以为你终于走了。”  
Dean咬牙，“我不想再做逃兵了。Sam，你听明白了吗？我浪费够多时间的了，直到……直到有一天，你和我说，原来我们的时间真的在倒计时。我早就他妈的后悔了，我只是……对不起，Sammy，对不起。”  
Sam扯了扯嘴角，如果他还能再年轻一点（这个句式他们最近用得太多了），就年轻五岁好了，Sam大概能表现得更激动一些。哪怕是五个小时之前，Dean这样说的话他都能开心得立刻得寸进尺地讨一个吻。但他太累太累了，天知道他今天后悔之后拖着身体跑了多远，他们为什么到现在还在上演肥皂剧里的戏码。够了。真的够了。但他不会去和Dean说这些，他是如何冲出家门，趔趔趄趄地跌倒在人群里。这是他应得的。  
“好的。”他矜持地应道，然后沉沉睡去。  
等他醒过来，他会说那个新房子看起来不错。Dean的眼光一直不赖。

这次的闹剧用了大概半个月的时间来平息。这段时间让他们接受了Sam必须开始依靠拐杖行走的事实，他们努力保持积极的心态，以唐吉坷德式的精神和病情讨价还价。  
Sam上下楼比以前困难。找一个更适合居住的房子成了Dean的首要任务，是的，他们终于达成了某种协议。Sam仍会做那个噩梦，但他目前更趋于相信Dean不会离开，哪怕……哪怕是负罪感也好，但他希望命运对自己仍有一丝怜悯之心。  
那间郊区的红顶房在Sam住院期间被别人买走了。Dean和Sam都没有太难过，他们已经过了竞争的年龄，也适应了生活不尽完美。号称是金牌房产中介的女士给他们介绍了其它的代替品。Dean和他都喜欢其中一个有小溪自后院淌过的那个。  
Dean仍想卖掉自己的修车行，但Sam从自己的积蓄里拿出一笔填补了那个空缺。对于Sam要搬走的消息，他的房东太太十分很不舍，她甚至提出将一楼让给Sam的建议，但被Sam婉拒了。  
新入住的单层房屋模糊了原本划定好的界限。他们非常有仪式感地选择在圣诞节之前搬进去（其中一个原因也是因为搬运公司要放圣诞假了）。这种连接着车库的半开放型房子让他们束手无策了一阵，最后Sam的书本成为了某种意义上的空间的格挡。  
第一场雪在搬家的第二天开始下，并且迅速在地上积了厚厚一层。Dean第二天起来在自己家（他喜欢这个词并且在心里说了好几次）院子前堆了一个雪人。  
“看这里。”Dean敲敲窗户。Sam从屋子里看出来。Dean穿着厚重的灰色羊毛外套，脖子上围了两圈原本属于Sam的蓝色围巾，当他咧开一个笑容的时候，这和Sam过去看到的每一个Dean都一个样。  
“这可真冷。”Sam惊叹道，并且不顾Dean的阻拦要往外走。  
“滑倒就等着我笑话你吧。”  
“我毕竟还有第三条腿。”Sam说着没那么幽默的冷笑话。  
“之前发脾气把拐杖扔掉的人好像不是你。”  
Sam“噢”了一声，然后慢慢凑近Dean，“对不起。”  
Dean不太自然，他原本以为Sam会想到什么反唇相讥呢。他摸了摸脖子，被自己的手套冷得打了个抖，“……好像也没那么难。”  
“什么？”Sam没听清。  
“我说……”Dean转向Sam，“好像也没那么难说对不起。”  
“什……这是什么流行金曲的歌词吗？”  
“不。”一个Sam再熟悉不过的坏笑自Dean的嘴角扬起，“但算是某种大难临头的前兆。”他弯腰握住一颗雪球往Sam的身上扔。  
“Ooch！Dean！你几岁了？”  
“不比你大多少。”Dean大笑。  
他们本以为会很难，关于如何像任何一个普通人——家人、情侣、伴侣，随便如何定义，那样相处，Dean甚至准备好了可能面临的至少三次争吵，但没有。Sam有时候看着Dean的某个身体部位，好比说他掺着灰色的头发吧，或者他眼角的细纹，或者仅仅是用法兰绒格子衬衫包裹得严严实实的一处肩膀，他会静静地看上半个小时，慢慢喝掉杯子里温热的饮料，让自己沉浸在他们真的就这样生活了二十年、三十年、四十年、五十年的错觉。他说服自己最终结果并没有什么不同。  
平安夜当晚Dean扛了一棵冷杉回来。Sam和他一起去挑的，用他们一起买的二手车运到家门口。Dean讨价还价的时候就像个彻彻底底的北方人，只有最后急起来才露出点南方口音，“Sam我钱不够，把你的钱包给我。”  
Sam觉得下一步他们甚至会买条狗。谁知道呢。  
他们简单的装饰了圣诞树。Dean刚说完第二天早上才能拆礼物，Sam已经把包装纸撕了。  
“我老了，我有时候听力不太好。”Sam说。而Dean对此不停地翻白眼。“这是……耶稣基督啊……”  
“一般我是不会做这么娘兮兮的东西，但……这毕竟不是堪萨斯。”Dean耸耸肩。  
Sam目不转睛地翻着那本相册，这是他在大学授课期间的照片，Dean不知道花了多久去找到这些照片。  
“也没多久……毕竟那段时间你还在医院。我只是用你的名义给群发了一些邮件。大家的回复很热情。”  
“谢谢你Dean。”Sam说，但“谢谢”这个词无法表达他万分之一的情感。  
“我知道你很喜欢这段教授生涯。而且，这毕竟是……我是说，咳，唯一我没有参与过的你的人生经历。我觉得你看着照片给我讲讲这些事会很不错，比如说这张，你被学生们在舞台恶作剧就抓拍得很……”  
“我爱你。”Sam又来了。  
Dean拍了拍Sam的肩膀，紧接着又凑近了一些，越过了两个成年男性的安全距离。“我知道。。”他突然想起了Sam第一次和他表白的样子，也是类似这样温馨平常的场合，Sam那时才十五岁、还是十六岁？他说完之后就瞪着红红的眼睛看着Dean，让Dean不想歪都难。  
Dean下意识把那个问题问了出来。Sam看了他一眼，“是十四岁。”  
“十四岁啊……”Dean笑了笑，这听起来像是上辈子似的。“我都忘了当时我怎么回答你的了。”  
Sam瞪了Dean一眼，他拿不准Dean的意思，如果Dean只是拿它当作一场青春期的糗事来调侃，那未免也太过残忍了。“你当时给了我一拳让我清醒点。”  
但Dean却只是抬手摸了摸Sam的左脸，“想起来了。”然后他给了Sam一个吻，一个你可以把它定义为亲情或者爱情的吻，对Dean和Sam来说，想把感情揉碎了分成两堆实在太难了。  
当晚他们第一次在二十多年后睡在一起，Sam以一种绝对亲密的“勺子式”包裹着Dean，他们一起盖着厚重的被子。他亲吻Dean的发梢，Dean发出一声被打扰的哼声。  
“我爱你Dean。”  
“上帝啊……你还要我说多少遍。”Dean嘟哝，“……我也爱你。”然后他迫不及待地进入梦乡。  
Sam想到未来他被剥夺掉的能力，像是行走和抬举，那将会是痛苦而漫长的过程，最终他会迎接宁静的死亡，但在那之前，Dean会照顾好他。

“这边我想要种点百合，毕竟比较好养。”Dean对Sam说，“然后后院我觉得可以稍微南方一点，比如说种点南瓜和血橙什么的。当然不全是南瓜，还要看你的意见。”  
“这个主意不错，不过得防着点那些浣熊和松鼠。”Sam打趣地说，“今年的桃子你是不用想了，我估计果子还没成熟就已经被松鼠啃没了。”  
Dean摩拳擦掌，Sam的话无疑激起了他的斗志，“今年万圣节我们至少要有一个亲自种出来的南瓜灯。”他扔下园艺铁铲，在Sam面前伸了个懒腰，“你呢，昨天进度如何？”  
“把控之中。”Sam最近在整理自己的文稿，他的同事兼朋友替他联系了不错的出版商，Sam在新年之后开始正式着手这件事。Dean除了每天严格把控Sam的工作时间之外没有干涉别的。  
在一次意外扭伤之后，Dean和Sam请了一位专业护工。Dean不得不承认自己没有足够的力气独自一人把Sam从湿滑的浴缸里搬出来。他们的共同资金库（Dean也喜欢这个词）开始有些拮据起来，Dean最终把修车行卖了。但这次Sam不再说什么。就好像是……无论他们做什么事都已经是一体的一样。  
“还想去买点玫瑰苗。”Dean继续说，“你要不要和我一起去周末集市逛逛？午饭我们可以去学校解决。”  
Sam立刻同意了，和Dean在一起的时间总是让人心情愉悦的，哪怕这会让他的工作进程稍微慢一些，但管他的，Sam其实并不关心他的书是否真的会出版。  
“你等我，我让Oakley过来帮忙，还有外套也要拿上。你的药呢？再拿上水壶……”Dean忙碌起来，他仍像以前的任何时候那样做事风风火火的，一刻都停不下来。  
Sam喜欢被Dean推着散步。当他知道轮椅是由Dean的一辆旧脚踏车改造而成的时候，他比自己想象得还要快地接受了它——尽管Oakley多次暗示这个轮椅可能有安全隐患，Dean为此曾经有那么一秒想辞了她，但她是如此完美叫Dean调不出一点错。  
“三月份种玫瑰会不会有点早？”Sam和Dean闲聊。  
“那要看是什么玫瑰。”Dean的语气像个专家。  
“那要是黄玫瑰呢？”  
“你喜欢黄色的？”Dean皱了皱眉。  
“那种小朵的红色蔷薇也很好看，我上次见到Raines家门口也有那样。”  
“Raines Gail？那家伙就是个混蛋。”  
“嘿！他是我的朋友！”  
“那是因为你不知道，上星期我和你去参加学术派对，你一直在和Sadler聊天，你猜我看到了什么？”  
“Gail在茶水间亲吻Jacobson的未婚妻！”  
“噢不!我还等着他们的请柬呢！”Sam惊叫，与此同时他享受他生命中的每一分一秒。  
然后Sam突然想到什么，就在迎面走来一个遛狗人的时候。他记得很久以前他曾经和Dean提议说要一起养个宠物，但Dean说“我们在LA又不长住，有什么必要呢”。  
“Dean，我们养条狗吧。”Sam说，又看了看Dean的脸色，“或者猫也可以。”  
Dean耸耸肩，仿佛Sam只是说了一句“我们中午吃印度菜吧”的话，“可以啊。”他回答。  
Sam对这样的生活没有任何可抱怨的了。


End file.
